When a computer file is loaded into a computer program, the amount of time it takes to fully load the computer file not only depends on the speed of the computer on which the computer program is running but also the size of the computer file. As an example, if a computer file contains an electronic document that has only several lines of text, the loading time would be minimal. However, as an example, if a computer file contains an electronic document that has many lines of text with many high resolution graphics, the loading time may last several minutes. Such a long loading time can be frustrating if a user is loading and closing a number of large computer files.
Using conventional computer programs, the user is left with no option with respect to the loading time. Thus, the user has to wait until every object and element in a computer file is loaded regardless of whether the user wants a particular object or element to be loaded. As an example, even if the user does not want particular objects or elements in an electronic document to be load, these unwanted objects or elements must be loaded when the computer file containing the electronic document is loaded. Thus, conventional computer programs do not allow the user to selectively load objects and elements in a computer file.
In view of this concern, there is a need for a method of loading a computer file that allows the user to control the objects or elements that are loaded when the computer file is loaded into a computer program.